Let's give them something to talk about
by Colonel Sho
Summary: After over hearing some people talking about herself and a certain Colonel, Sam and Jack come to realise a few things.


Something To Talk About.  
  
  
Author: Colonel Sho. (c.mcclurg@btopenworld.com)  
Type: song/fic/thoughts.  
Song: Let's give them something to talk about by Bonnie Raitt.  
Rating: PG  
Season: 2 I think.  
Disclaimer: I own squat … you happy?  
Archive: Heilopolis / Fanfiction.net anyone else just ask ickle me.  
Authors Notes: Story is told from Sam's POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**People are talkin',**  
  
  
"I heard some of the new recruits talking in the commissary earlier."  
  
I tell him as I casually stroll into his office.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?"  
  
He ask's, looking up from his paper work, he looks extremely bored.  
  
  
**Talkin' 'bout people**  
  
  
"People."  
  
I tell him leaning against the door, closing it behind me.  
  
"Oh! Whom?"  
  
He accentuates the 'whom' he's always trying to get us, 'us' meaning me and Daniel .. Or Daniel and I I should say, to speak proper English.  
  
"Us actually."  
  
He raises his head.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
He asks, his interest peeked.  
  
  
**I hear them whisper,**  
  
  
"Hushed voices."  
  
I tell him very matter-o-factly. He can tell that I'm a little what's the word .. Worried, so he drops what he's doing and comes around the front of his desk, sitting on it, I stay leaning against the door.  
  
"Saying what exactly?"  
  
  
**You won't believe It.**  
  
  
"Well I was walking over to Janet and Teal'c when I heard our voices mentioned, so naturally I listen, I heard one of them say that they wont believe it ... then I heard ..."  
  
I stop, unsure whether to continue or not, whether or not I could.  
  
"Go on Carter."  
  
  
**They think we're lovers**  
  
  
He looks quite concerned by this time., so I decide to come out with it.  
  
"Sir, they think we're ... seeing each other..."  
  
  
**Kept under covers**  
  
  
He doesn't do anything, he just stares at me, I think it's sinking in.  
  
"Secretly."  
  
I add, before he answers my first report. Of course the whole us seeing each other is ridicules, it's also illegal, not that that would stop the Colonel anyway ... Ok shouldn't think that, I respect him, he's a very decent man, I'm lucky to serve under him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He mouths.  
  
  
**I just ignore it,**  
  
  
"It's not the first time I've heard these rumors Sir, Doctor Fraiser has also heard them."  
  
Knowing Janet she probably started them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He's taken back a bit.  
  
"Look Sam .. "  
  
First name basis now ... Oooo lucky me.  
  
"I've heard them too, but there's no truth in them is there?"  
  
  
**But they keep saying**  
  
  
'Is there?' What kind of question is that!!! When I think about it, we do act very close around each other, but that's only because we trust and care for one another, same with any other member of SG-1 ... of this base.  
  
  
** We laugh just a little too loud**  
  
  
Ok, so I'll admit the colonel do get along with each other very well ... he makes me laugh and in turn I make him laugh. Before when the team was just getting to know one another he would always be the one making the jokes, I would always be the one laughing at them, no matter how lame they were .. God maybe that's what the cadets are talking about ... or maybe we just share the same wacky sense of humor; I'd say that was more likely.  
  
  
** We stand just a little too close**  
  
  
Ok one of the cadets said that we are joined at the hip; personally I think that was over the top. I enjoy being around him, he makes me feel safe, well he would, we've saved each other's lives so many times. Out in the field you tend to forget personal boundaries, sure we respect them but sharing a tent, asking each other for toilet paper and tooth paste, you kind'a forget those boundaries.  
  
  
** We stare just a little too long**  
  
  
Ok the starring thing, I can't help that, his eyes captivate me, they're so full of life ... 'eyes of a child' as my mother would have said ... or the window to his soul as someone once said. I can always tell what he's thinking, ok maybe not exactly, I mean this is the Colonel we're talking about here. But I can get the gist of how he feels. He holds my gaze .. infact he's doing it now .. That could be because he asked me a question that I'm yet to answer.  
  
  
**Maybe they're seeing,  
Something we don't, Darlin'**  
  
  
He's starring at me ... ok say something...  
  
"Truth in them' Sir?"  
  
I ask innocently as if I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, which of course is a lie. I know very well what he's asking me, I also am beginning to think the people in the mess were on to something, but I can't tell him that, he's my C.O.  
  
  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
  
I ... I don't think that's what he wanted to hear ... so what does that mean?  
  
  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
  
  
Does he have feelings for me?  
  
  
** Let's give them something to talk about**  
  
  
"You know feelings.. Between you and I?"  
  
He finally says, I think he's putting on a brave face.   
  
  
**How about love?**  
  
  
Ok what just happened here?   
  
  
**I feel so foolish,**  
  
  
Does he have feelings for me?  
  
  
**I never noticed**  
  
  
Could I have feelings for him?  
  
  
**You'd act so nervous**  
  
  
"Sir ... I ... "  
  
I don't know what to say, I think ... I think I love him, but is he asking because he feels something for me, or just to make sure that there are no feelings between us?  
  
"That's Ok Carter."  
  
He interrupts me, seeing that I haven't got a clue what to say, he looks hurt.  
  
  
**Could you be falling for me?**  
  
  
He looks quickly to the ground, avoiding my gaze. He is genuinely upset, at least I think he is. It's like a cold wind has just blown over the room, suddenly I think I should say or do something .. me and my damn conscience I couldn't walk away, not now, not knowing that he loves me and I love him.   
  
  
**It took a rumor to make me wonder**  
  
  
I feel something for him, I really do. Why did I never realize this, I guess I always knew that I loved him but today it's only just dawned on me ... you know its almost like 'you don't know what you've got until its gone' but only he's not gone, he's here and I don't got .. Sorry 'have' him. What I'm trying to say is given our working relationship the Colonel and I aren't aloud to share feelings on this level ... and hearing the cadets talk about us in such a way has made me wonder ... 'what am I missing out on?'   
  
  
**Now I'm convinced, that I'm going under.**  
  
  
Why should our job stand in the way of something that could be ... so ... so wonderful?!  
  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ok what do I say now?  
  
"I ... I think that I could have those..."  
  
"Feelings?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He doesn't respond for a while, I walk over to him.  
  
  
**Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night**  
  
  
"And I think, you might feel the same way?"  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, I was sure he felt the way do.  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
  
**Hoping that you feel the same way**  
  
  
I look him straight in the eye, he stares back, his eyes calm and caring, I was reading so many emotions in them, I was also hoping that he could see in my eyes how much I had grown to care and love him over these few years that we've know each other.  
  
"Yep."  
  
He .. He ... Ooo did he just say yep? Oh god he did.  
  
  
**Now that we know it,  
let's really show it, Darlin''**  
  
  
He places his hand over mine that had come to rest on his desk.  
  
"So ... we both have...."  
  
"Feelings"  
  
We both say at the same time. We both smile and laugh.  
  
"Yep those."  
  
  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
  
  
He's kissing me, somehow we went from hand touching to lip smacking.. Well I'm not complaining.  
  
  
** A little mystery to figure out**  
  
  
"Well the cadets didn't actually say that we were seeing one another, like ya know ...officially"  
  
"We are now, well not officially but more than a fling, am I right?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Then lets keep 'em guessing."  
  
  
**Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did u think my lovelies.. hehe ok.. i'm gonna go away now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
